Baphomet
| domains = Animal, Chaos, Evil, Hatred, Retribution , Strength, War | favored weapon = club | source = Faiths and Pantheons | page = 221 }}Baphomet was a demon lord who ruled a layer of the Abyss called the Endless Maze. He was the Prince of Beasts and the Demon Lord of Minotaurs. Description Baphomet had the appearance of a 12' tall humanoid with a bull's head, a bovine tail, and broad, stubby hands and feet. His body was covered with coarse black hair. His horns curved downward and outward. He wielded a giant bardiche. Baphomet could spit out gouts of unholy water. Realm Baphomet's realm of the Endless Maze was the 600th layer of the Abyss, supposedly infinite in size. Here, Baphomet dwelt in his palace, the Lyktion, and spent his time creating various new demonic breeds in his infamous Tower of Science. Some of his more successful creations were the goristroi, the bulezaus, the ghours, and more recently , the feral ankashars. Worshipers Baphomet had a multitude of minotaur, ogre, and giant followers and minions. He was also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which commanded troops of these mortal minions. He sought to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revered Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeased Baphomet were eaten. Cult of Baphomet Baphomet was increasingly attracting a following amongst minotaurs. He sought to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revered Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeased Baphomet were eaten, of course. Baphomet granted spells as a lesser deity, and had as his symbol a twisted circular maze awash in blood. Minions and related creatures Baphomet had a multitude of minotaur, ogre and giant followers and minions. He was also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which commanded troops of these mortal minions. Relationships Baphomet hated Yeenoghu, and the two were bitter enemies. The two warred against each other for as long as they themselves could remember, and both forgot the origin of their feud. Baphomet's other enemies included the demon lord Graz'zt, who recently imprisoned him for some time much as he imprisoned Waukeen during the Time of Troubles, and the Demon Queen of Harpies Ardat. The hatred between Baphomet and Yeenoghu started with an alliance. Both lords had allied to invade an elven kingdom, but were eventually pushed back by the elves, Bahamut, and an alliance of good dragons. Both demon lords blamed the other for the defeat. Baphomet had an unusual relationship (for tanar'ri) with Pale Night, who shared his lair. The two were neighbors with what amounted to an unofficial noninterference pact, as Pale Night's influence did not really extend much further than the edges of her plateau. Though they never joined forces to accomplish a goal, it was possible that any attempt to lay siege to the holdings of one might have provoked the other. Dogma Baphomet was the embodiment of savagery, an insidious force that wormed its way into the heart of his followers to deceive them into embracing brutality. History It was suggested that Baphomet started his existence as a mortal creature; although it was unclear whether he was a beast that lived as a man or a man who lived as a beast. It was also suggested that he was cursed by the gods for daring to treat them like cattle, and thus banished to the Abyss. In any case, Baphomet reveled in his power, seeing the curse more as a blessing. Publication history The appearance of Baphomet as he is in Dungeons and Dragons is derived from fanciful depictions created by occultist Eliphas Lévi. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977-1988) Baphomet first appears in module Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (1982),Gygax, Gary. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (TSR, 1982) and then appears in the first edition Monster Manual II (1983),Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) under the demon entry. Baphomet makes another appearance in the module The Throne of Bloodstone (1988).Dobson, Michael, and Douglas Niles. The Throne of Bloodstone (TSR, 1988) Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Baphomet was detailed as a deity in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Baphomet's role among the giant deities of the Forgotten Realms campaign setting is described in detail in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition (2000-2002) Baphomet appeared, again as a demon lord, in the Book of Vile Darkness (2002).Cook, Monte. Book of Vile Darkness (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition (2003-2007) Baphomet is fully detailed in Dragon, in issue #341 (March 2006) in the "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" feature.Jacobs, James. "The Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Baphomet." Dragon #341 (Paizo Publishing, 2006) Baphomet was featured in the Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (2006).Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition (2008-) Baphomet is one of the few demon lords mentioned in the 4th edition Monster Manual (2008).Mearls, Mike, Stephen Schubert, and James Wyatt. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) Baphomet is fully detailed in the online version of Dragon, in issue #369 (November 2008) in the "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" feature.Schwalb, Robert J. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Baphomet, Prince of Beasts." Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drigg/20081110 References Additional reading *Eric L. Boyd. "Demon Cults of the Realms." Dragon #355. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Pramas, Chris. "The Empire of Ravilla." Dragon #285. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Pramas, Chris. "The Gnolls of Naresh." Dragon #289. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. Category:Deities Category:Demon lords Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Tanar'ri Category:Monster deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Hatred domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:War domain deities